


Cave In

by mynameisserket



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Violence, Civil War (Marvel), F/F, Female Friendship, For a Friend, Genderbending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not a Love Story, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisserket/pseuds/mynameisserket
Summary: We both believe we're right, it's just that we're too stubborn to back down. One has to cave in.I'm sorry.





	Cave In

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my sister considering the fact that she kinda likes my writing and she is having a few bad days, so if she can read it would be nice.  
> This is a genderbent fic because of reasons and there's a few changes in appearances because of that. It's just a fic for my friend who I care about alot so if you don't like genderbending and whatever, just don't read. Thanks.

Cold crept through the cracks of her suit as she felt the bolts whirr out from their holes. The torso of the suit was giving up from the force used, making her writhe under the figure sitting on her abdomen.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

She had planned it perfectly at home, she stepped into the suit with the faint reminder that the soldier she loved wouldn't turn on her like this. That she wasn't unreasonable.

Yet, the suited superhero wasn't informed of the video she'd see. Eyes flickering over the old screen, heavy lit by their shadows against the shining of the video. Luminous voices howling through the empty room where only three people stood. Her, her parents' murderer and her once best friend.

Her mouth run dry of both words and saliva, leaving her voice croaky and without a thought to slip out. She couldn't piece together word to word, opening her mouth and closing it; like she was mute.

They were polar opposites all her life. When they found her, when they unfroze her, when they argued and when they agreed to go side by side against every threat. They didn't know they were the threats to eachother.

Ambition left to hiss over in a scientific pod, injected by needles and feeling her head pound by the sheer  _power_  of the serum. Coming out the perfect breed of a soldier, something Howard didn't expect but was glad to see. Howard Stark had two creations, glad of only one.

A breed of ambition, will and sacrifice. A wish to join the army and she supported it. Even years after the war was over, she supported it. Because the soldier was her friend, ally, wanted only the best for her country and its people. That's what she believed.

Grew up alone in a world of fame and fortune. Waving to photographers, martinis replaced with water and restless nights during research for S.H.I.E.L.D. Stark Tower was a pawn in everything she owned, a Christmas tree, the star of Manhattan.

One grew up in war, one started a war. Both frozen - in a way. Broken and scarred untill this final finale, a brutal showing of force, strength and machinery. Killing eachother softly.

 _'Did you know?'_ was the only thing she asked, blue bruise blossoming over her eye and turning even redder and more bronze than before. It was a pain to look at it, making the soldier clench her jaw and look away. It was her fault, of course she knew. How couldn't she when the person who killed her parents was her best friend. Her family.

 _'Yes'_  she whispered, green eyes falling to stare at the cracks in the floor between them. She heard the hitch of Winter Soldier' breath as she admitted, painful truth scraping her throat like glass. She lied. 

She barely heard anything else except the metallic punch landed straight at her jaw, knocking her back into the wall and onto the floor with a heavy tumble. Her head pounded and she forced herself up, dark brown leather gloves dirty with cement waste and blood when she felt at her lip. It was ripped from the hit, causing a nasty wound and a smudge of blood.

Argument turned into a fight as war broke between two once-friends, either to defend or kill the Winter Soldier. Clashes of metal on metal, chewy sounds of flesh tearing and cracking under punches. The shield mended under the force of the blasts and soon enough, the armoured girl stopped fighting. Giving up under pressure, alloy suit breaking and letting off steam.

And here they were.

Knocked onto the floor with barely a breath to catch in the crispy air, straddled by her former friend.

' ** _'How are we going to win this?"_**

**_"Together," she said._ **

**_"And if we lose?"_ **

**_"We'll lose_  together," _she said._**

 

The mask was taken off as she let the blood covered and bruise ridden skin show. Her expression was filled with horror and disbelief, barely raising her hands to protect herself from the rapid hits and cracks of her chest piece. It was hurting, it was painful, the attacks weren't the only thing causing pain in her chest.

She cared.

Through all this - the unfreezing, the arguments, the Avengers, the Accords. Everything was bareable, they solved their problems. Sometimes they lasted hours, sometimes months. But never, ever did they get to this point. It felt like all the training the super soldier ever did was leading to this moment, so she can take down New York's shining star.

It was visible, from the side of pure brute strength and force, that the American hero would come on top. That by hitting the other's weak points she would win and now, she was winning. Crescent shield slamming into the chest to the sounds of the Winter Soldier's pained wheezes from the side, being protected with the one who came on top. Predator to prey.

And finally, the shield lodged in. Cracking every part of the chest piece and powering off the suit, making the blonde under her hiss and whimper closely to the sound of gulping down sobs. The brunette over her could see the billionaire under her try to stop the tears. It was painful to watch.

Pulling herself up and bringing the shield lazily with her, she wiped her bleeding nose and lip so it doesn't drip on the burgundy broken shield. Still sitting on her but not pressing pressure, she brokenly watched Stark wheeze and blink the gloss from her eyes away.

"I cared for you." Rogers murmured, pushing her dark hair away from her eyes and watching the horizon from the side. Squinting the haze from her eyes, Stark watched as she moved her jaw left-right signaturely and licked over her chapped, deep cupid-bowed lips. "You were my friend."

"I hate you.." Stark gloated, making the wound in Rogers' heart grow even bigger. Calming from her adrenaline high, blood ceasing to boil. She sounded even higher pitched and even more broken than before, contrasting the usual cracked and deep voice the super soldier used. It dug into her like a knife wound.

Rogers stood up and took her shield, other arm sneaking around the metal-armed soldier watching the massacre since the beginning. They almost left, not caring for the whirrs and scratches and grunts coming from the superhero behind them. A few coughs and they stopped at the voice, finding somehow a bit of strength to haunt them more.

"That shield..doesn't belong to you. It's mine, give it to me..My father made it.." She groaned, spitting out blood as she leaned on the side. Rogers turned to watch with barely any dignity or pride left, green eyes meeting  blue. 

"You're no soldier."

The shield fell to the ground with a clank, bloodied and scratched. The other two dragged themselves out with nothing said. There was nothing left to say.

Stark stared at where their forms were before and then at the shield, blood dripping from the vibranium. She reminded herself of how the black suit she gave,  _she funded,_  dripped with blood and was riddled with scratches. Eyes starting to feel heavy, she laid down again on the cold, concrete floor.

"JARVIS..take me home.."

"Yes, miss."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it wasn't confusing and all. I didn't write names because honestly I didn't know how to name them correctly, so. It's just an inside thing, lmao.  
> Love y'all for reading.


End file.
